Swiss Ninja Hochstadt
# For the User, go here! Sorry for any Confusion..... ' Swiss Ninja Hochstadt' or simply Swiss Ninja is a fantastic ninja (he mastered Card-Jitsu in two days). His Father is Red River 2. His Grandfather was Yilk. Background Red River 2, Swiss Ninja's father, knew how to break the Fourth wall. He and his wife moved to a place called "Switzerland" to raise children there. One of those Children was Swiss Ninja. During this time, Sensei also went to Switzerland to have a vacation. He decided to train Swiss Ninja, and it only took two days and went back to Club Penguin. It wasn't until some time until their family moved back again. A few days after their arrival in Club Penguin, he joined the EPF (Elite Penguin Force) and received a Elite Puffle Training diploma. He is a very important agent. he was a secret agent before he was 30 days old in Club Penguin because he joined the EPF. Like his father, Swiss Ninja is on the island's legislature. One day, he came upon a lost will that was from his great grandfather's brother. It said that Swiss Ninja would inherit Snowzerland Island. So when he found the three cities and the three islands to gain more land. Involvement Swiss Ninja is the mayor of three cities, thats why he made the United Cities of Swiss Ninja organization, to keep order within all of the three cities. Zürich Swiss Ninja is known in Zürich as the lol Over the budget spending Swiss Ninja is one of the world's most cheapest penguin when it comes to paying taxes, bills, and other stuff. Now, Swiss no longer wants to pay money back to the USA, and is using his money without thinking: only to be more and more bankrupt every day! font: use for reference Accomplishments Swiss Ninja's Success began when he founded the citie Saint Moritz on Snowzerland Island. He formed the UCSN, later Maggiore, then finally Snowzerland. Snowzerland also grew bigger as the cities of Luzern and Geneva sprang up. The Old UCSN city of Bern collapsed, so Geneva became the capital. However, the Egotistical wasn't happy with just one island. Military See The Snoss Army. Swiss Ninja's Puffles Lord Swiss Ninja has three puffles. Here they are: *Sparta (puffle) the red puffle *Athens the blue puffle *Leonardo the yellow puffle *Ticino the black puffle Trivia *Swiss Ninja thinks he should be Sensei's successor. *If Swiss Ninja was to play a certain instrument in a band, it would be the drums. *Swiss Ninja and Ninjahopper argue a lot. *Swiss Ninja doesn't like Mabel and MobileShroom. *Swiss Ninja can have a bad temper... He yells at penguins in Chinese or Japanese when he is mad... *Swiss Ninja does Origami (The Art of paper folding). *Swiss Ninja is very bad at rapping. *Swiss Ninja is bad at high jump. *Swiss Ninja is married to Maddieworld *Swiss Ninja is one of Austin8310's few friends. He is also Austin's employer. *Some Penguins, because of his name, think he is made of swiss cheese. *Speeddasher views Swiss Ninja as an ego maniac and every time someone asks him about Swiss, he simply tells them this. "He may be a Card-Jitsu expert, but when it comes to military weapons he's out of his league." He all ways makes sure to say that he still likes Card-Jitsu. *Swiss hates Raw Garlic. *Being slapped with any kind of fish. (This is ironic.) *Swiss couldn't run a business to save his life. *Swiss Ninja has an infamous Swiss ego, this alone could destroy him. *Swiss Ninja collects figurines of himself. That's not really a weakness, but it's fun to mention. *Swiss Ninja is afraid of riding roller coasters. *He hates Xary *His father nicknames him Schweizer Spion Krieger. *In the future, Swiss Ninja will rename himself to Emperor Pengvintine. *In Snowzerland, you like Swiss Ninja. In East Pengolia, Swiss Ninja likes YOU! ---- *''Do you like waffles?'' Swiss Ninja: No I like pancakes. Do you like pancakes? Swiss Ninja: No I like French Toast. Do you like French Toast? Swiss Ninja: No I like waffles. Quotes lol you!! Image Gallery File:Curacao.png Add yours if you want! See also *Mabel *Zürich *United Cities of Swiss Ninja *Saint Moritz *Bern *Chin Yang *Hochstadt Family *Cheddar Ninja *Maniac OOC Extremists *Gaston Category:Ninjas Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Politicians Category:Character Users Category:Villains Category:Family of Swiss Ninja Category:Flywish's Army Category:Anti-Villains Category:Mary Sue Category:Imposters of the Masters of the Universe Category:Famous Category:Egotistical Character